


Movie Star

by ItsFfion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Gets a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angry Chloé Bourgeois, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, I dont know what tags to add, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, adriens mother is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: One bad lie managed to expose all of Lilas lieswhat was that lie?well, read to find out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi & Classmates
Comments: 12
Kudos: 301





	Movie Star

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written in a day so i didn't have enough time to write in any more of the characters, but just assume that all of the students are there, sans teacher, Chloé, Marinette and Adrien.  
> can be seen as romantic pairing  
> well i hope you like this!!

Lila decided to spin up another lie, one that would surely get into the good books with the whole class, maybe even Adrien! Today was a Friday and their teacher decided to play a short movie for them, it's not a very well known movie, but Adrien apparently really likes it, he's expressed how much he loves the movies made by a certain actress in the film, she figured that she could talk to everyone about how nice the actress is, how she had brought her along to the premiers of the movies she's in. 

Lila walks to the class with a pep in her step, Adrien appears to not be there yet, but that doesn't mean she can't bring the class into it. 

Alya immediately saw her, patting the seat next to her. Lila gave her a kind smile, knowing that Alya was Marinettes' so called best friend but pushed her aside for _ladybugs_ best friend. Lila sits down next to Alya, the girl turns to her, "girl! I'm so excited, we don't have to do any work for the last hour! This movie sounds so good!" Lila nodded, a perfect time to execute her plan, she made sure others were listening it, or at least looking at her before she began speaking, 

"I'm very excited too! But I do have to admit I've seen this movie.. But there's no shame in seeing it another time! I love to see my friend act!" Alyas eyes lit up, a couple of her classmates looked at her, 

"you know one of the actors?" Alya asks excitedly, just as Adrien, Marinette and Chloé walked in, she decides to talk a little louder to get Adriens attention, 

"well yes! She's a wonderful actress, she told me how happy she was when she got the leading role!" Adrien looked over, great she has gotten his attention, 

"you know the main actress? To the movie we're watching today?" Lila nods, the two girls beside him looking angry, though she can't understand why, sure they know that she lies but they can't be angry at her for an indie movie actress that barely anyone heard of! 

Lila looks down, making herself look embarrassed ,"I could give you her number if you want? I know how much you like the actress! Maybe you can get to meet her!" Alya beams at Lila, 

"you're so nice Lila! But you sure she'd be okay with you giving her number out?" 

Lila gives her a worried look, "oh yes that's true! Maybe I could message her and ask about it?" she looks at Adrien, a sorry look on her face, ignoring the upset face Adrien has on, or the angry looks the two girls have,

"sorry to get your hopes up Adrien! But I'll try my best-" unexpectedly Adrien cuts her off, which confused her, and the rest of the class until they realised why. 

Adrien speaks in a sad voice, "Lila can you please not lie about my missing mother. You can lie about other things but please don't act like you are best friends with her. If you really do have contact with her ask where she is and when she's coming home." Adrien walks passed her, ignoring the shocked looks of all his classmates, Marinette and Chloé looking like they were about to burst with red hot anger, 

Chloé takes a breath before speaking, her voice louder and more commanding than they had heard in prior times, "I hope this is a lesson to you of how pathetic you are for believing any words that come out of this witches mouth! Adrien is like a brother to me and to hear you slander his mother like that not only hurt him but it hurt me too!" she takes a calming breath, "its utterly ridiculous how you consider her a friend, especially how you can easily disprove a handful of her lies with a simple Google search" Chloé walks up to the back to help console Adrien, who is almost in tears with the reminder of his mother. 

Alya pushes away from Lila, looking upset, "Marinette.. I'm so sorry-I didn't know" Marinette looks at her, 

"that's right, you didn't know, and you didn't bother to listen to me or wonder why I said she was a liar. None of you did. But I thought since you were my best friend you would think twice before pushing me away. Lila, you had this coming for you" Marinette walked up to Adrien and Chloé , the three sitting together, both the girls helping to calm Adrien who had hidden his face in his arms. 

Just as all that happened, all of Lilas lies became undone, the class began to research everything. Everyone she said she knew, or helped knew nothing about her, and frankly felt insulted about the lies a girl spread about them. Before too long the class decided to ask their teachers to contact Lilas' mother, who when she picked up the phone and answered a few questions, everyone could see how Lilas lies have even gotten to her mother. Miss Rossi rightfully angry, sent the young girl to live with her father in Italy, who originally, Miss Rossi thought her husband himself was lying, Lila would constantly come to her upset about the father doing something, which was revealed to be him not believing her lies, causing her and Lila to move away.

With that one poorly timed lie, everything crashed down on Lila, the girl would've gotten away with lying if it wasn't for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this! its was my first ML fic, i am currently writing a longer ml fic, but i want to get the story going before i post that!  
> this was written in a day mainly cause ive been reading a bunch of lila salt fics, so yes it is not as good but i really wanted to post this today!  
> now i hope you guys had a nice day/ evening! stay safe!! <3


End file.
